


Hangover

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Hangover, Humor, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You did not envy the hangover Shanks had after a night of partying.





	Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my computer for a while so I thought I'd upload it. Enjoy some pirate shenanigans.

The place was a mess. But should you really expect any less from Shanks’ crew? Uneaten food scattered everywhere, beer kegs by the dozen turned belly up and a few or more tables broken or splintered. Your nose crinkled in disgust. The smell around here wasn’t pleasant either. The strong stench of alcohol hung in the air and it was almost suffocating to breathe it in. The entire crew lay sprawled out in some of the most incomprehensible positions as they slept off their late night. Nights with these pirates could certainly get wild and out of hand pretty quickly.

You sighed as you took in the sad sight of the Red Hair Pirates. You were not about to clean this mess up. It wasn’t your job and though it was such a terrible scene to look at you weren’t their maid. They could clean this up themselves. You made your way around the fallen bodies, doing your best not to hit anything on your way.

You scanned the area but you couldn't find him. Where the hell was your captain? You hoped he wasn’t buried among his crew. You really didn’t want to go digging through the piles of bodies just to find him. You searched the familiar faces of the crew when you caught movement out of the corner of your eye. You saw Yassop's body slumped at your feet and you decided to kick him awake.

"Oi, Yassop."

He groaned as he turned onto his back, slinging an arm over his eyes.

"Where's red head?" you questioned.

"He's on the ship" Yassop grumbled, waving his hand.

You were amazed that your captain could have even gotten aboard the ship in his drunken state. Before you had knocked off last night, he had been pretty drunk. He was his usual boisterous self and he tried to coax you into a few more drinks before you retired for the night. You were glad you declined. The hangover these guys must have been going through looked like one for the ages. These pirates loved to party till they dropped and they had obviously dropped hard. Well, this was their usual behaviour. You didn’t feel sorry for the poor bastards.

You left the rest of the half dead pirates alone and headed back to the ship, in search of your captain. You don’t know why it didn’t occur to you to check his quarters first. It was the most obvious place for him to be. You found him in his quarters, sleeping like a log as he lightly snored. Aw, he looked so cute. You brought out a pot and spoon you had grabbed along the way, and started to bang them together. Shanks jolted awake before he covered his ears from the onslaught of irritating noises.

"Wake up sleepy head!" you yelled.

Shanks groaned and rolled over. "Stop!" he wailed.

Satisfied that he was wake you put down your tools. Red head cracked open his eyes to glare at you as you stood over his bed, hands placed on your hips.

"Aw what's wrong? Fitful night sleep on Alcohol Island?" you teased.

"I'm not impressed" he pouted.

"Neither am I" you retorted. "Have you seen the mess you and the crew left outside?”

Shanks only grunted in response, barely able to keep his eyes open for more than a few seconds. He waved his hand to dismiss you before brushing his stray red bangs out of his face.

“Can’t this wait? I’m nursing a pretty bad hangover.”

You huffed, crossing your arms over your chest as you rolled your eyes. “Oh, I almost forgot. You drank an entire year’s supply of booze last night.”

“You’re exaggerating.”

You wish you were. Your captain had drunk so much last night you’re surprised he wasn’t in a catatonic state this morning. You shook your head, pinching the bridge of your nose. You weren’t sure why you dealt with these pirates’ shenanigans day in day out. Perhaps it was because they were like a family to you. Still, it didn’t excuse their behaviour.

“There is no way I'm cleaning that mess you left. So get up off your lazy butt and start cleaning."

"No" Shanks whined burying his head into his pillow.

You grit your teeth, nostrils flared in anger as your eyebrow twitched in irritation. Oh no, he was not going to dismiss you so easily. He was going to get up and fix the mess he created. You’d be lucky if the townspeople didn’t run you out after trashing the place. You would like to come back here. There weren’t many places that accepted pirates these days.

"Why you little - Ah, Shanks!"

The cheeky red head had pulled you down onto his bed and wrapped a strong arm around you, trapping you against his chest. You squirmed and pushed but it was no use. He had a surprisingly firm grip on you.

"Shanks" you growled. "Let me go."

"Relax" he drawled as he nuzzled your neck. "The crew and I will clean everything up later. Why don't you just get some rest eh?"

That thought was highly tempting. The crew's excessive partying had kept you up most of the night and you had a restless night of sleep. It only added to the irritation you had felt when you woke up this morning. You hissed under your breath. Dammit, he was trying to persuade you and it was working. It was hard to resist with a warm bed and a comfortable pirate cuddling you. You sighed as you finally relaxed against Shanks, putting your head against the pillow.

"You better clean everything up later" you mumbled.

Shanks smiled against your skin and placed a light kiss on your cheek before you both drifted off to sleep. He may have won this round but he was not going to escape his cleaning duties when you woke up.


End file.
